The return home/Ending
(After defeating and sending off Swackhammer and his crew, the group climbed down from the crow's nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Tommy and Dil, who emerged with Tommy wearing one of Swackhammer's business suits and hats) Group: Hooray for Captain Tommy Pickles and First Mate Dil Pickles! Tommy: Alright, you hearty crew! We're casting off! (Pocahontas, the Powhatan warrior, the Lost Kids and Monstars saluted in agreement and went to their positions as Splinter and Meta Knight watched proudly) Dil: Heave those halyards! (Dorothy and Kimi spoke up to them) Dorothy: Tommy, Dil? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Tommy and First Mate Dil? Kimi: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Tommy: (Bows) At your service, madames? Dil: (Bows) How can we help you? Kimi: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Dorothy: We are curious. Tommy: To London, my dears. Dil: We're taking you home. Dorothy: Aw, Tommy and Dil. Thank you. Kimi: Yeah. Thank you. Dorothy: Pazu, Ponyo, guys, we're going home! (The London kids cheered upon hearing that. Tommy and Dil turned to their crew) Tommy: Man the capstan! Dil: Hoise anchor! (The Lost Kids and Monstars then raised the ship's anchor) Tommy and Dil: Fairy dust! (Misty and the Winx Club saluted) Misty and the Winx Club: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Powhatan encampment and Mermaid Lagoon, the Powhatan Indians and mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, Toto, Snoopy, the kids, and babysitters carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Tommy then noticed Kimi feeling sad as she left the ship and spoke up to her) Tommy: Wanna come and live with us? (Kimi got surprised and turned to Chuckie and their friends) Chuckie: We have many different paths. Whatever you choose, we'll agree. (Kimi thought it over and turned to Tommy sadly) Kimi: I'm needed here. Tommy: Then I could stay with you. Kimi: No. You have to go back. Tommy: I can't leave you. Kimi: You never will. No matter what happens. I'll always be with you forever. (They held their hands and started singing) Kimi: (Singing) It may be just pretend Tommy: (Singing) And soon the dream will end Tommy and Kimi: (Singing) But just for this moment Let's pretend that it's real (Once they finished singing, they smiled at each other and kissed. After they finished kissing, Misty and the Winx Club then flew over the kids and babysitters and magically changed them back into their pajamas. The Lost Kids and Monstars watched this, touched to tears. Afterwards, the ship left with Tommy, Dil, Splinter, Meta Knight, Pocahontas, the Powhatan warrior, the Lost Kids, and the Monstars in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, Sora and Kairi returned Snoopy to the backyard and leashed him. Then the two returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Granmamare and Fujimoto walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an unleashed Snoopy, who is happy to be back in the house again. Granmamare had done what she promised the kids and babysitters to do: Change Fujimoto's mind about both Dorothy and Snoopy during the party) Granmamare: Fujimoto, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Dorothy. After all, she's still a child. Even Snoopy himself is a loyal dog butler. Fujimoto: (Yawns) Granmamare, you know I never mean these things. (To Snoopy) Right, Snoopy? (Snoopy nods happily. Once in the nursery, Granmamare noticed Dorothy's bed is empty) Granmamare: (Gasps) Dorothy?! (She turned to the window and saw Dorothy, Toto, Kimi, Sora, and Kairi sleeping there. Granmamare turned the light on as Snoopy ran up to them and shook them awake) Granmamare: Dorothy, what are you, Toto, Kimi, Sora, and Kairi doing there? (After groggily waking up, Sora, Toto, and the girls, except Ponyo who is sleeping in her bed with her Nemo doll, noticed Granmamare and Dorothy ran up and hugged her as Toto barked happily) Dorothy: Oh, Mother! We are back! Sora: It's good to see you again! Granmamare: (Confused) See us again? Fujimoto: (Confused) Back? Dorothy: All except the Lost Kids. Kairi: They were not ready. Fujimoto: (Confused) Lost Ki...? Not ready for what? Kimi: To grow up. Dorothy: That's why they went back to Magixland. Fujimoto: (Confused) Magixland? Dorothy: Yes, but I am. Fujimoto: (Confused) You are...? Dorothy: Ready to grow up. Fujimoto: (Realizing) Oh that's right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Fujimoto's line, Granmamare, Sora, and Kairi were tucking the sleeping kids in their beds) Kimi: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Kairi: Misty, the Winx Club, and the mermaids. Sora: Not to mention the Powhatan Indians. Dorothy: And Pocahontas. Kimi: And Tommy and Dil Pickles. They were the most wonderful of all of them! Dorothy: That's right. Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Fujimoto: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Dorothy: Let me finish. We knew Tommy and Dil would save us and they did. Sora: And we even called him a frog fish. (They laugh) Sora: Well, actually, we called Captain Swackhammer that, that is. Kairi: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Kimi: And Tommy and I shared our first kiss. (Sora, Toto, and the girls went to the window as Fujimoto got tired) Fujimoto: Granmamare, let's go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. Sora, Toto, and the girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Dorothy: Mother, he and Dil are really wonderful. Kimi: You should see how well they sail this ship. (Seeing the ship, Granmamare called out to Fujimoto) Granmamare: Fujimoto? Fujimoto! Fujimoto: Now what, Granmamare? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Snoopy who noticed the ship and smiled) Fujimoto: Snoopy, did you see...? (Snoopy nods and he and Fujimoto went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Granmamare started to feel the same thing) Fujimoto: You know, I have a strange feeling that I've seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Granmamare: (Happily) Fujimoto, dear. I too remember this ship. Dorothy: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. Kimi, Sora, and Kairi: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: (Singing) When there's a smile In your heart There's no better time To start Think of all The joy you'll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The end A Peter Pan Parodies Studio story Category:Fan Fiction